chloesclosetfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe's Closet: Raiders of the Lost Ark
Chloe's Closet: Raiders of The Lost Ark is The Upcoming Animated Comedy Fantasy Family Direct-to-Video Film Produced by Moonscoop and Universal Pictures. This Is The First Chloe's Closet Dvd To Not To Be Created By NCircle. It Is Set to Be release In Christmas 2012 or 2013 Plot After the death and defeat of Kali and Eugene and a 15 year old teenager high Thuggee priest, Jared Ramoa and the return of the Sacred Stones in India in 1935 in Chloe's Closet: The Temple of Doom, but now In 1936, 4 year old archaelogist, Jet Horton and his team Chloe Corbin, Riley Harris and Tara Jansen including the Octonauts all brave an ancient Peruvian temple filled with booby traps to retrieve a golden idol. Upon fleeing the temple, Jet, Chloe, Tara, Captain Barnacles (Polar Bear) Bear, Dashi Dachshund Dog, Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tweak Bunny, Peso Penguin, Pinto Penguin and Riley are confronted by rival teenager archaeologist Johnny McBelloq and the indigenous Hovitos. Surrounded and outnumbered, Jet, Chloe, Tara, Captain Barnacles, Bear, Dashi Dog, Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tweak Bunny, Peso Penguin, Pinto Penguin and Riley are forced to surrender the idol to Johnny McBelloq and escapes aboard a waiting Waco seaplane. Shortly after returning to the college in the United States where he teaches archaeology, Jet is interviewed by two Army intelligence agents. They inform him that Kai-lan and her friends are kidnapped by Kali and Eugene and that Kali and Eugene's friends, the Tamagotchis and the teenage Nazis, in their quest for occult power, are searching for his old mentor, Daniela Rylant, who is in possession of the headpiece of an artifact called the Staff of Ra and is the leading expert on the ancient Egyptian city of Tanis. Jet deduces that the teenage Nazis are searching for Tanis because it is believed to be the location of the Ark of the Covenant, the biblical chest built by the Israelites to contain the fragments of the Ten Commandments; if the teenage Nazis acquire it, their armies will be invincible. The Staff of Ra, meanwhile, is the key to finding the Well of Souls, a secret chamber in which the Ark is buried. The agents subsequently authorize Jet, Tara, Chloe and Riley to recover the Ark with the promise of displaying it in a museum. Jet Horton, Chloe Corbin, the Octonauts and Tara Ransen, Riley Harris travel to Nepal, only to find that her 16 year old teenage brother Jared Rylant has died and that the headpiece is in the possession of his little four year old sister, Daniela Rylant, Jet's embittered and heartful lover. Jet offers to buy the headpiece for three thousand dollars, plus two thousand more when they return to the United States. Daniela's tavern is suddenly raided by a group of Tamagotchis and a group of teenagers commanded by Nazi agent and teenage rapper Major Tony The tavern is burned down in the ensuing fight, during which Major Tony burns his hand on the searing hot headpiece as he tries to grab it. The Octonauts, Riley, Jet, Tara and Danny, Chloe escape with the headpiece, with Daniela Rylant declaring she will accompany Jet Horton, Chloe Corbin and Tara Jansen, Riley Harris in their search for the Ark of the Covenant so he can repay his debt. They travel to Cairo where they learn from Jet's 10 year old friend Josh Inopa, a skilled ten year old excavator, that Johnny McBelloq, Kali, Eugene, the Tamagotchis and the teenage Nazis are currently digging for the Well of Souls with a replica of the headpiece modeled after the scar on Major Tony's hand. In a bazaar, teenage Nazi operatives attempt to kidnap Daniela Rylant and as Jet chases after them it appears that Daniela Rylant dies in an explosion. While deciphering the markings on the headpiece, Jet and Josh Inopa realize that the Tamagotchis and the teenage Nazis have miscalculated the location of the Well of Souls. Using this to their advantage, they infiltrate the Nazi dig and use the Staff of Ra to determine the location correctly and uncover the Well of Souls, which is filled with snakes. Jetfends off the snakes and acquires the Ark, but Johnny McBelloq and the teenage Nazis arrive to take it. They toss Daniela into the well with Jet and seal them both in, but they manage to escape. After a fistfight with a giant teenage 15 year old Nazi mechanic, blowing up a flying wing on the airstrip, and chasing down a convoy of trucks, Jet Horton takes back Kai-lan and her friends and the Ark of the Covenant before she and her friends before they can be shipped to Berlin along with it, despite being shot in the arm in the process. Riley Harris, Jet Horton and Daniela Rylant, Tara Ransen, Chloe Corbin leave Cairo to escort the Arkof the Covenant to England and Kai-lan and her friends to Goku's homeworld on board a tramp steamer. The next morning, their boat is boarded by the teenage Nazis, who once again steal the Ark of the Covenant and kidnap Daniela Rylant. Chloe Corbin, Riley Harris and Tara Ransen, Kai-lan and her friends, Jet Horton and the Octonauts stow away on their U-boat and follows them to an isolated island in the Aegean Sea where Johnny McBelloq plans to test the power of the Arkof the Covenant before presenting it to Adolf Hitler. Riley Harris and Jet Horton reveals themselves and threatens to destroy the Ark of the Covenant with a rocket-propelled grenade launcher, but Johnny McBelloq calls Jet Horton's bluff, knowing Jet Horton cannot bear to eradicate an important historical artifact. Jet Horton and Riley Harris both surrender along wih Chloe Corbin, and Tara Ransen, the Octonauts and are tied to a post with Daniela Rylant as Johnny McBelloq performs a ceremonial opening of the Ark of the Covenant, which appears to contain nothing but sand. Suddenly, spirits, which resemble the Old Testament description of seraphim, emerge from the Ark of the Covenant. Aware of the supernatural danger of looking at the opened Ark of the Covenant, Jet Horton warns, Chloe, Tara, Captain Barnacles, Dashi Dog, Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tweak Bunny, Peso Penguin, Pinto Penguin, Kai-lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu and Riley to close their eyes and don't look at it. The apparitions suddenly morph into demonic creatures, and lightning bolts begin flying out of the Ark of the Covenant, gruesomely killing Johnny McBelloq, Kali, Eugene and the Tamagotchis, the teenage Nazis and teenage rappers. The fires rise into the sky, then fall back down to Earth and the Ark of the Covenant closes with a crack of thunder. However Kai-lan and her 4 animal friends are free and saved by the Octonauts and are return to Ye-Ye. Back in Washington, D.C., the Army intelligence agents tell a suspicious Jet Horton, Riley Harris and Tara Ransen, Chloe Corbin. the Octonauts and six year old Brandon McJaconson that the Ark of the Covenant "is someplace safe" to be studied by "top men". In reality, the Ark is sealed in a wooden crate labeled "top secret" and stored in a giant government warehouse filled with countless similar crates. Plot 2 Prologue: South America, 1936 Set in 1936, a year after the events in Chloe's Closet: The Temple of Doom, the story begins with Dr. Jet Horton's journey into a Peruvian jungle with The Octonauts: Chloe, Tara, Captain Barnacles (Polar Bear) Bear, Dashi Dachshund Dog, Kwazii Cat, Shellington Sea Otter, Tweak Bunny, Peso Penguin and Pinto Penguin, and his friends Riley Harris, Tara Ransen and Chloe Corbin few local teenage guides to find the Golden Idol of Fertility within the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors. Jet Horton avoids various traps, the betrayal of his two guides, Barranca, 16 and Satipo, 6, and a giant rolling boulder that chases him out of the temple. Waiting for him outside is his teenage nemesis, French archaeologist Johnny Belloq, and a gigantic enormous bigger army of Hovitos natives. Belloq steals the idol from Jet Horton, Chloe Corbin, Tara Ransen, Riley Harris and the Octonauts, who all barely escapes in a pontoon plane piloted by Jock Lindsey waiting nearby. United States Back at Marshall College where he teaches, two US Army intelligence men summon Jones into the auditorium along with Marcus Brody, head of the department and a good friend of Indy. The men explain that the US has intercepted a cryptic Nazi message that mentions a Professor Daniela Rylant being under the scrutiny of German intelligence. Jet Horton, a former student of Daniela Rylant, helps interpret the message as an indication that the Nazis are close to finding the Ark of the Covenant — a golden and jeweled chest constructed under the guidance of God and Moses that housed the remnants of the tablets of the Ten Commandments. Legends imply that Adolf Hitler could use the Ark to render his rising army invincible. The Tamagotchis and the teenage Germans believe that Daniela has the headpiece to the Staff of Ra needed to pinpoint the Ark's resting place. The headpiece is a golden disk that, when affixed to the top of a shaft of specific height, focuses a beam of sunlight onto a model of Tanis, an ancient Egyptian city, thus revealing the Ark's location. According to Dabiela Rylant, the Pharaoh Shishak stole the Ark from Jerusalem then buried it in the desert sands of his capital city, Tanis, in the Well of the Souls. Nepal Jet, Tara, Riley, Chloe and the Octonauts fly a Pan Am Clipper to snowy, mountainous Nepal to speak with Daniela Rylant, the professor's tough-minded and independent sister, only to find that her tenage brother died and that she's reluctant to part with the headpiece. Jet, Tara, Riley, Chloe and the Octonauts are chased away when a sadistic and ruthless teenage Nazi agent and teenage rapper named Major Tony (Jamie Toht) who had followed the archaeologist to Daniela tries to take the piece from her by force, threatening her with a hot iron. Jet, Tara, Riley, Chloe and the Octonauts, noticing the commotion, returns to the bar and engages in a fierce gunfight with Toht and his men. Daniela Rylant then teams up with Jet, Tara, Riley, Chloe and the Octonauts. The 5 including Lovely Carrot drive off the assailants, although in the process Major Tony inadvertently brands the markings of one side of the headpiece onto his palm when he tries to grab the artifact from the fire which broke out during the commotion. Cairo, Egypt The Octonauts, Chloe, Tara, Daniela, Jet and Lovely Carrot fly to Cairo, Egypt and meet Indy's friend Sallah, a skilled Egyptian digger and archaeologist, to find help in decoding the markings in the headpiece that specify the height of the staff needed to hold it. While touring about Cairo's markets, The Octonauts, Chloe, Tara, Daniela, Jet and Lovely Carrot encounter hired teenage swordsmen, which results in a huge street fight. Even though The Octonauts, Chloe, Tara, Jet and Lovely Carrot battles and then fights off all of the attacking bazaar mercenaries (and killing the lead swordsman by just simply shooting him), Tamagotchis and teenage Nazi operatives grab Daniela and throw her in a truck, but the vehicle crashes and explodes when The Octonauts, Chloe, Tara, Jet and Lovely Carrot dispatches the driver with his pistol. Fearing that Marion was killed in the blast, Indy retreats to a local tavern and encounters Belloq — hired by the Tamagotchis and the teenage Nazis to find the Ark — once more. Wishing to attack Belloq despite the Frenchman's sermon about the Ark's wonders, Sallah and his children rescue Indy from Belloq's bodyguards. That evening, Sallah takes Jet, Chloe, Tara, Lovely Carrot and the Octonauts to an old Imam who decodes the markings. He notes that one side of the piece said says that the staff must be shortened out of respect for the Hebrew God. It appears that the Nazis have misread the headpiece (since they only have a copy of one side's markings on Major Tony's (Jamie Ton's hand). Their staff is too long, and they are thus digging for the Ark in the wrong place. Indiana Jones finds Marion alive at the Tanis site. She has been bound and gagged by her captors but Jones decides to leave her behind and come back for her later, as her disappearance would jeopardize his finding the Ark. Infiltrating the dig, Indy and Sallah use the headpiece in the map room to then find the Ark deep within the snake-infested Well of Souls. Johnny, Major Tony, the Tamagochis and the teenage Germans, led by the sadistic 16 year old, Colonel Jared Dietrich and his assistant 16 year old Gobler Masakio, surround the entrance, take the Ark, push Daniela into the pit, and then they leave Chloe, Jet, Tara, Daniela, Lovely Carrot and The Octonauts to die in the snake-infested Well of Souls. They escape though a weak stone wall and arrive in time to see a Luftwaffe aircraft being prepared to ship Kai-lan her friends including the Ark to Berlin. After attempting to stop the pilot, Jet gets entangled in a fight with a muscular teenage soldier around the spinning propellers of the plane. Daniela knocks out the Mametchi lookalike pilot and fends off some teenage Nazi infantrymen and the Tamagotchs with the plane's coaxial machine gun while Jet Horton — outclassed by his foe — hides his face when his opponent is torn apart by a propeller. Indy and Marion flee as gas ignites the plane, but Johnny and Dietrich put the Ark on a truck instead. Stealing a horse and charging off at the truck convoy, Indy manages to take control of the truck, defeating the Nazi soldiers in the truck and on the other support vehicles, and escaping from Belloq and Dietrich. Reaching Cairo with the Ark, Indy and Marion depart from a happy Sallah and sail with it on the Bantu Wind, a ship bound for England, under Captain Simon Hudson. A Nazi U-boat with Johnny, Dietrich, Kali and Eugene on board stops the ship and takes back Kai-lan nd her friends and the Ark and Daniela, Chloe, Tara, Lovely Carrot and Riley, but Jet and the Octonauts covertly follows the sub (having already stowed on board). It docks at a submarine pen on an island in the Aegean Sea, where The Octonauts and Jet steals 9 soldier uniforms. Threatening to destroy the Ark with a rocket launcher, Jet is soon convinced by Johnny to surrender, giving in to his own deep desires as an archaeologist to see the Ark's contents. Kai-lan and her friends (whose punishment is over and the day of their deaths has begun) including Chloe, Daniela, Jet, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Riley and the Octonauts are tied up and forced to view a ceremony where Johnny opens the Ark in front of a group of Tamagotchis and German soldiers. Strange and mysterious spirits emerge, killing Johnny (whose head explodes), Kali (whose face explodes), Eugene (whose face explodes), Dietrich (whose head implodes), Major Tony (whose face melts), the Tamagotchis and the soldiers, and evaporating their souls into the afterlife. Kai-lan and her friends including Chloe, Daniela, Jet, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Riley and the Octonauts are spared when Jet realizes that the spirits must not be viewed and shuts his eyes, instructing Marion to do likewise. The Kids and the Octonaus thus escape the wrath of God and Th OCtonauts return Kai-lan and her friends to Goku's homeworld. Category:Indiana Jones styled films Category:1981 styled films Category:Chloe's Closet Holiday TV Specials Category:Chloe's Closet DVDs